Memories Are A Thing Of The Past
by onko asfofo
Summary: She’s breathed her last. Everything is forgotten. Nothing will ever be remembered. But 10 years later her journal has been recovered, and the world is black once more. Please read and review, it wont take long.


**Dream**

Panting, shivering, shaking.

She ran down the dimly lit corridor with crimson walls, chasing after the girl who had taken off with her China Doll. Reaching the end of the corridor, the girl opened the large oak door turning the rusty handle. Giggling, she exclaimed in a raspy voice, almost in a whisper,

"You'll never catch me!" Slamming the door shut, the girl sped off with the doll.

"Come back! Give me back my doll!" she yelled at the girl who obviously chose not to listen, just before she had disappeared into the next room. Eventually reaching the large oak door, she reached for the rusty handle. On the other side heavy breathing could be heard. She thought to herself 'thank god she's given up…' Slowly turning the knob, she pushed open the door, though it didn't seem to budge. With all her strength she tried to open the door, this time using the strength of her shoulder. Splinters from the old large door dug into her shoulder though no pain could be felt. Feeling rather annoyed she stood straight up twisting and turning the handle in frustration. Giving up, she let go of it. Staring at the door in dismay, she shook her head, turned around and made her way back from where she came from. But where had she come from? Before she could ponder for an answer her thoughts were cut short.

"Where are you going?" she turned around briskly to face the door but it was no longer there. Instead the girl stood there rigidly, her back facing her with the China Doll dangling in her left hand. The doll seemed to stare at her with its large glassy eyes. She stared at the girl, her spine tingling. It was only then that she took a closer look at the girl, though she could only see her back. She appeared to wear a long floor length pure white night dress with the sleeves right down to her wrist. She had long deathly straight hair of the deepest black which fell down to her waist, and her complexion was a pale yellow.

"Who are you?" she questioned the girl.

"No one cares." Collapsing to the rough stone ground, the China Doll crushed beneath her, its face cracked and its eyes no longer glassy.

She ran towards the girl sprawled on the floor faced down. The walls felt like it was closing in on them. She crouched to her haunches slowly, about to turn the girl around but before she could, at a deafening speed; the girl grabbed her arm, her face still down.

"No one cares…"

* * *

She stirred in her deep slumber. Trickling down her serene face was a tear which had managed to squeeze its way through her closed eyes. She was awake now. Everything in reality was coming back to her. The pain, fights, struggles; replaying in her mind over and over again testing her sanity. Never to leave her were those memories. But why, she thought, why should I go on? Sighing, she rolled over and stared out the white framed window. Nothing changed. It never changes. It was the same. Her sanity failed her. She couldn't go on.

She breathed her last.

* * *

10 years had passed and everything had been long forgotten. This stopped. Eve Granger; now 11 years of age, had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was only when she had received her letter from an owl that she was thought special. Along with her letter, there was a magnificent book. It was white, the spine black and every page was lined with an imitation gold.

Printed on the first page were the words, "Property of Hermione Granger."

It was her mothers' journal. Unknown to where it came from, she had only found it minutes ago placed neatly in her back pack. Eve was sure that she had never seen it before as she had packed her bag herself. She was already on the Hogwarts Express, taking refuge in the very last carriage. Sitting opposite her was also another first year though she hadn't bothered to talk to them. Eve didn't like to converse with other people.

Making herself comfortable, she opened the beautiful book, running the tip of her slender finger across the side of the page feeling coldness inside her. Turning the page gently, she felt that damaging the pages anymore then they already were wouldn't be called for. Eve breathed in and began to read. Unaware of the enchantment the book carried, she was now gone. Gone for good.

She didn't know what she had done but something was not right. Everything and everyone was gone. She was alone, blanketed in darkness, sitting on a hard wooden chair, the book still on her lap. Nothing could be heard except for the ringing in her ear and the rustle of her turning pages. Confused, she thought it was just magic. If she read the book she would return. She was wrong. The world was black again, just as it was 10 years ago.

And so it begins, no longer forgotten, out for the world to know.

* * *

Dear Journal

I hate being around him so much. It's been 6 months and I'm already forgotten. This isn't right. He's my only best friend left, and I would think I'm his only best friend left but he still doesn't notice jack shit. If I leave him, I'll have no-one else to turn to, but I bet he would have someone. He always has someone. I don't. But that's ok. I'm used to it now. I suppose this month hasn't been that bad. I'm just over exaggerating a bit.

As usual I've spent my time in the library. 4 months ago Malfoy came up to me. He said he was sorry. He said he was like me. No-ones is like me. No-one was like me up until that moment. I had just never found that person. Funny isn't it that when one of your best friends dies, the only person you can find comfort in is the person you least suspect. Well I think it's funny.

From then we saw each other every night. At the same spot in the library. Not one person knew about this. We were pretty good at covering it up. By day he was a complete arsehole to me, by night he was different. We never actually said anything. It was a silent agreement. His company was enough.

I know him inside out. Just like Harry Potter. The only difference is he also knows me inside out, Harry doesn't.

I have seen his wrists. Each with its own elaborate meaning are 2 white lines. He told me never to do it to myself. He told me it was wrong. I never showed him mine.

This didn't last long though. A week later he saw mine. I felt so ashamed, I broke down. Tears poured down my cheeks, I was sobbing uncontrollably. He said nothing to me. Instead he sat there, staring out the stony window at the deep purple sky littered with stars outside. For the first time I hated the silence. It was daunting, causing more guilt to swell in my chest. He broke the silence; at last I could breathe again.

"Why?" It was one word. One word, the key to the door which held a memory, a memory I longed to forget.

"Ron was my boyfriend. Now he's dead. No-one will listen. No-one will care." It was that simple.

No it wasn't that simple. I had loved Ron, but he had never loved me back. He was like Harry. He was exactly the fucken same as Harry. Malfoy knew more was coming so he kept quiet.

"I loved him; he made me hate me, he gave me hating. I thought it had saved me but these tears were deadly. I ripped my own heart out, believing what I wanted to, but every time he tried to seal it, I fucked it up even more. It was my heart, it was my life, and it was my start. But he ended it all with his knife, it all dies, his life and these lies.

I lost everything. He stole everything I believed and replaced it with what he thought was right. He told me that what he was doing was right. I trusted him with all of what was left of my heart. But still he managed to shatter the remaining pieces. I felt so used. I wish I never missed him, I wish I never loved him."

Minutes passed and we just sat there. Staring out into the abyss. Millions of thoughts raced through our minds. Malfoy sighed slowly, stretching his arms up into the air. I knew he understood. Not one word was said anymore. He stood up, so I followed suit. I trusted him. I trusted him more then anyone else in the whole world. He walked out the library and I followed his every move right beside him. It was a cold night and he led the way up to the tallest astronomy tower. Our footsteps could be heard echoing, bouncing from wall to wall like a tennis match, the stone stairs glistening from the moonlight seeping in through the windows.

Finally we made it there. Staring out we could see everything. I felt like I was on top of the world with not a care. The cool breeze flowed around us, the stars and moon guiding its way. I rested my head on Malfoy's shoulder; it was the most contact I had ever been with anyone since the incident. He wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his warmth penetrating my body. We stood like this for what felt like eternity. It was the best feeling I had ever had in years. It was also the first time I had been able to think clearly. I turned around to face Malfoy.

"If I could go back in time and change everything, everything would be alright, but nothings alright and nothings ok if I live in a memory."

He leaned forward; I could feel his breath on me, his body close to mine. Whispering I said,

"I used to be love struck,"

Our eyes closed and his lips touched mine. I was afraid of this in the past. But now it was comforting. Our kiss deepened, his arms were wrapped around my waist. It didn't last too long but it was a moment I'll never forget. An actual memory I don't want to forget. Moving back I finished my sentence whispering,

"But now I'm just fucked up."

* * *

Well that was the first chapter. I dont really know if I should continue with this story so it sorta depends if I get enough reviews for it.

Yes it may seem a bit confusing this story at first, but I promise I'll get around to explaining the story in later chapters.. if there are any later chapters!

Review :)

sam j


End file.
